Starry Night
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Part of my rwbyrsweek this time around, Ren and Yang go outside of the city to do some stargazing. Sunflowyr fluff because I love sunflowyr a lot.


**This was apart of my rwbyrsweek this week. I have a love for sunflowyr and I like how this came out, so I'm posting it here as well. If the others turn out well, I'll post them as separte fics as well. So enjoy.**

* * *

Growing up in Patch is different from the life Yang is living now in the city of Vale. Sure, Patch was not country but it wasn't anything like the big city of Vale. Patch is much quieter and quaint. The city is large and loud. Yang doesn't mind that all too much. She wanted a new change in pace. After seventeen years on that quiet little island she calls home, going to Beacon and living in the city is new and exciting to her. Months after first coming to Beacon Yang is still finding new things to do in Vale that she never would have gotten to do in Patch.

Even so, there are things that the blonde misses from that island. Sometimes she wishes the city would shut up for once and not be so loud all the time. She does get homesick also, missing her own room and her father and Uncle. Yang is always happy to go home and enjoy her father's cooking, or him and her Uncle bickering over little things as if they are children. But one of the things she misses the most is being able to look up at the dark night sky to see what shines above. Sure, she could only see so much when at Patch but in Vale you can't see anything unless it's an airship. Yang remembers fondly of night she would sit up on the rooftop with her mother, father, and or Uncle to see the world above hers. Whenever she wanted to get away from something she would get up in the middle of the night, being careful not to wake anyone, and sit up on her house and stare off into space. She misses doing that.

But that is why she loves tonight. Well…that's _part_ of it. The other part that makes this night special besides finally being able to see the stars again, is that the quiet, dark haired boy she has come to love is able to enjoy it with her.

Ren had asked Yang out on a surprise date after classes had ended. Yang agreed, since there was nothing else to do and she and Ren had not been out in a while. They went out to eat and enjoy themselves for the first time in a long time. When night fell Ren told Yang to follow him. Curious as to what her boyfriend had in mind Yang followed him outside the city and up a large hill. Now a good distance away from the city the two teens enjoy being able to have some true peace and quiet together.

"It's nice to see the stars again. Not as many as I am used to back home, but it is still nice." Yang says as she stares upwards towards the sky. Hundreds of bright specks of light sit in the dark sky, shining. Yang smiles seeing all the dances going on above her. She whisper under her breath to see a shooting star tonight.

"I know what you mean. I also grew up seeing much more stars than this, probably more than you grew up with. Even if it is not what I am used to its nice to see them again. I'm glad you are happy to be out here. I thought it might be to chilly tonight to go out."

Yang snorts. Winter does not want to let go of its tight grip around the city. Everyone including them are still bundled up to keep warm. Even so there are moments where you can feel a gust of warm wind or the scent of flowers. Winter is losing its death hold. Spring is near.

"Chilly or not, so long as I am with you I'll have someone to cuddle with so I can stay warm and cozy." Yang nuzzles her head into Ren's shoulder. The dark haired boy places a small kiss on the blonde's head before resting his own on hers.

The two go back to their stargazing. Even with though there are not as many stars as they wish the two are able to look for and point out constellations. They find heroes of the past and a few legendary creatures. The two also spot airships gliding through the sky. As the look around Yang starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ren asks.

"I think I might need to get more sleep for giggling at that, but from here the lights from the city look like a bunch of fallen stars. Don't they?" Yang replies.

Ren looks out towards the horizon. All the lights from the city—whites, yellows, greens, reds, and blues—speckle the line between earth and sky. Off to the side Ren can see more white lights at are spread across. The highway. Below the star like white lights there are even more of them, moving across to and from the city. A small smile forms on Ren's face. Yang is right about them looking a bit like stars, though much bigger than the dots above them.

Done with looking at the city, Yang turns her head back towards the sky. Ren follows her. He also wraps his arms around her body to bring her closer to him. The sky stays quiet. None of the starts move from their homes in the sky. Yang and Ren both keep their eyes out to see if they can see anything move.

Suddenly a steak of light speeds across the sky before disappearing. Both teens smile upon seeing it.

"Gotta make a wish now." Ren says to Yang.

"I already have my wish." Yang picks her head up off of Ren's shoulder. She leans closer to him and locks her lips on his. "What about you?" She asks once they pull away.

"I don't really need any more wishes at the moment. Look back up at the sky."

Yang makes a face, wondering why he wants her to look back up, but she listens. Yang looks back up at the night sky. Her light purple eyes light up when she sees the sky again. More and more stars are steadily moving across the sky.

"Wow…I haven't seen a meteor shower in ages. I had no clue there was gonna be one tonight." Yang says in awe,

Ren chuckles. "I knew you would like it. You like your little surprise?"

Yang simply nods at him. She is too transfix to actually answer Ren. The small smile on Ren's face grows when he sees how lost Yang is with the shower. Following Yang's gaze Ren joins his girlfriend in watching the show above.


End file.
